Shattered Ice
by xSn0wflakex
Summary: Nothing has ever made Elsa happier than having her Anna back, and rekindling their relationship was always first on her list. However, she can't help but metally scold herself, for she loves her sister more than she knows she should. And after letting these feelings out, Elsa knows that there are consequences behind it. But do they include her sisters life? Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya! This is my first Elsanna fanfic, soooo, im super nervous (Hopefully i did the characters a bit of justice TTnTT). But reviews are greatly appreciated! Rated M cause i may just dive into a bit of frick-fraking (I've never written smut either). Anyway, hope you guys like it! Sorry if it seems a bit slow at first, it'll pick up, promise!

* * *

"Anna? _Anna_?! What happened? Did I -? Anna…_please, _wake up. _Wake up, Anna!_"

Holding the fragile redhead in her arms, tears fell from Elsa's eyes as she gently stroked the side of Anna's face. Her body began to shake violently and her sobs become even more immense when she realized that her sister's cheeks, known for their warmth and light pink flush, were now cold and pale.

Elsa placed her hand over the young girl's chest, as if to remove the ice that has struck her heart.

_True love will thaw a frozen heart…true love will thaw a frozen heart…true love—_

Seeing that she was still unresponsive, Elsa let out another cry of desperation as she pulled Anna's body close to hers, hoping that maybe, _just maybe_, she could warm her body, _give her life._

"I love you, Anna. Please…" She whispered to herself between sobs. She cradled her sister as close as she possibly could as she buried her head into her sister's neck. She slowly brought one hand down and lightly placed two fingers under Anna's neck right beneath her jaw, desperately feeling for a pulse, anything to let her know that this wasn't happening. She kept it there, holding on to her last strand of desperation; but after several moments, that strand broke, and it was impossible for Elsa to even attempt to pick up a pulse due to her body's shaking as she hiccupped between sobs, gasping for air.

"_Im so sorry Anna_… Im _so_, so sorry" She whispered repeatedly into Anna's neck. She soon began to feel a blackness envelope her

"…Elsa?"

"Im sorry Anna" She continued to whisper to herself, oblivious to the faint whisper of her name.

"Elsa, look at me"

* * *

"Anna!"

Jolting her body forward, she grasped her chest tightly, struggling to take in a breath of air. With her body screaming for oxygen, she began to shake as her attempts for air came out more as desperate gasps. Feeling as though she was soon going to black out from lack of oxygen, she couldnt help but feel warm tears streak the side of her cheeks as she began to hear the pounding of her straining heartbeat and her blood rushing in her ears.

_Focus, damnit_. Breathe in, breathe out. _Please_. Breathe _in_, breathe _out_.

Slowly she began to hear her heart slow down as she began to slowly take in air. Feeling her lungs expand with the satisfaction of what they so desperately needed, her muscles began to relax. However, it wasnt her that managed to calm her growing nerves. As Elsa's ears were finally relieved of the pounding of her accelerated pulse, she began to hear something much more soothing, _Anna's voice._

Coming back to reality, Elsa realized that her body calmed so quickly because she was being held in Anna's arms. She must've heard Elsa's night terrors from the confines of her room and rushed over. Realizing this, the older girl grew a bit embarrassed and a feeling of guilt began to sweep over her. But she soon pushed those feelings aside, as she felt a warm hand rub small circles on her back right between her shoulder blades. She soon focused enough to hear her voice

"Elsa, it's okay. _You're_ okay. I'm right here. Everything is okay. Look at me"

Bringing her arms from around her sister, the redhead slowly brought them to the older girl's shoulders, gently pushing her away just enough for the two to lock eyes. Anna's summer blue eyes searched Elsa's puffy red-rimmed ones, only making the blue of her eyes even more intense. She lifted her hand and placed it on her sister's cheek, wiping away the remainder of her tears. Not sure if this was a dream or not, Elsa slowly raised her still shaky hand and reached to place it right against her sister's chest; but stopped short out of fear. Seeing her sister grow uneasy, Anna moved her own hand down from Elsa's cheek and placed it onto her shaky hand. "I'm right here, Els, look". Gently pressing her sister's hand against her chest, she watch as the blonde slowly closed her eyes, clearly relieved that she could feel the thumps of her sisters heart against her palm. Her hand slowly stopped shaking, and she began to relax further as she fell in tune with the melodic music that echoed from beneath her sisters chest. And although relieved, once she had the courage to open her eyes once more, she couldn't help the swelling up of tears behind her already red rimmed eyes. Unable to hold herself together any longer, she broke down, throwing her arms around Anna's back and drawing her in closer.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Elsa, you dont have to apologize for anything. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong. So there's nothing you should be apologizing for"

"But there is. Your heart.. I... I didnt mean to- " She was quickly cut off by her sister

"Elsa! Don't you think I know that you didn't mean for that to happen? You were scared, and I understand why. I dont blame you for anything."

"But I _do_. My pent up fears is no excuse for ever hurting you. I almost _killed_ you, Anna. Can't you see that?"

"I'm right here, aren't I? I'm not gone. You'll never lose me, silly. I promise. It was just another nightmare. You may still be afraid, Els, but you're my big sister, I know you would never hurt me, let alone kill me. You love me, and I love you"

Still rubbing small circles on her back, she continued to reassure her sister that everything is going to be okay as she felt her nuzzle into her neck. However, Elsa's heart strained as she kept repeating the last sentence in her mind

_You love me, and I love you._

_I do love you Anna, with every fiber of my being, I do. I love you more than one sister should love another; and although i may not ever lose you in death... what if i lose you in a worse way? If you ever found out about my feelings toward you... what if you abandon me? Label me a monster? Isolate yourself from me? To see you ever day, but to also know that you absolutely hate me. Refusing to even look at me... thats far worse than losing you to death, Anna..._

_But god, I love you so much.. it hurts._

Clenching her chest with a fist, Elsa attempted to push away the pain that was driving a hole through her heart. The thought of her loving her sister, but knowing that those feelings could never be returned, drove her mad. Even if by some sort of miracle, her sister did feel the same way, how would they be viewed? They were born sisters, fate already deciding that they were to never to together as lovers. Nothing could ever happen between the two. Elsa couldn't bear the thought of tarnishing the reputation of her beloved kingdom. Or worse: of her beloved Anna. Her sister was too pure, she refused to taint that purity with her selfish desires.

But how much longer could she keep this up? Her love for her sister only grows stronger each day as she seems to fall in love with her sister all over again. Everyday, it's as though she falls in love with how her eyes glimmer when she talks, how she smiles as she rambles on about her day, and how her freckles seem to glow everytime she blushes, even if its the slightest. How she loses herself as she sings while bouncing through the halls, or when she hums lightly to herself as she bakes, assuming no one is listening. Little did she know, Elsa alway's picked up on the melodic sound of her sisters voice, slightly smiling as the sound seems to vibrate in her chest. It still baffles her how entrancing Anna's voice was. She simply cant help but to find herself admiring how her younger sister's dresses always hug her body in _just_ the right ways, and how her braided strawberry blonde hair falls lightly on her shoulders. And God did she love it when her braids were undone, hair flowing and falling wherever it pleased.

"I love you, Anna..." She lowly mumbled into her sister's neck.

"I love you too, Els. Now, you should probably get some sleep so you're not cranky. Grumpy queens are never fun." She said with a slight giggle, which only made Elsa's heart flutter, both from the sound of Anna's laugh to the sincere attempt she was making to ease her older sister.

_She's so loving. You could never deserve her, you'd only hurt her, cause her to lose that beautiful laugh of hers_

Before Elsa could wallow any further, she felt her sister hug her tighter

"But I'm not leaving. I'll lay here with you, is that okay?"

Feeling her sister slightly nod, Anna smiled to herself and lowered her back onto Elsa's bed, making sure to hold her sister against her chest with her ear pressed against her heart, to let her know that Anna was with her.

placing a hand against her sisters chest, Elsa slowly found herself again lost in the steady heartbeat, which was much different from her every own, for the pace slowly increased due to how close she was to the very girl of her dreams. Trying to stay calm, she focused on Anna, and with each passing thump, she began to feel herself slipping from reality, now begining to feel comforted by her sister's warm body pressed against her cool one. But as she lost conciousness, her mind wouldnt stop swirling around her younger sister, as if it was trying to embed every imprint, every curve of her body into its memory.

_I love you, Anna, and i promise to never hurt you again_

And with that, the Queen finally fell into a much needed slumber

* * *

Dear god im sorry if i bored anyone, I didnt want to rush anything :(. But like i said! I kinda have a plan of where i want this story to go, so it'll pick up :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! Glad that you guys actually liked the first chapter! I'll try my best to update periodically, with work and school and whatnot . But yeah! Here's a chapter two for you guys! Enjoy~~

Quick note! Keep in mind that the italic conversations are the ones taking place within the girls (They're inner thoughts) Hopefully theres no confusion!

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight seemed to slide its way into her room. Feeling suprisingly rested despite late nights terror, she decided that it'd be best for her to start her day early. Dreading the thought of the paperwork she left compiled on her desk in her study, she questioned whether or not she should just pretend that she never woke up, and just fall back asleep.

The question took especially long to escape her mind when she saw locks of stawberry blonde hair gently swept across the top of her hand. She immediatey realized who they belonged to.

_Anna_

Her mind completely awake now, she could feel her head slowly rise and fall as she still layed on Anna, with her hand pressed lightly against the center of her chest and her ear gently against her heart

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump..._

The older girl couldn't help but feel a warm flush sweep over her cheeks as she began to smile at the sound

_She's here, with you. She's actually holding you.._

Immediately stopping her train of thought, she recited the last few words again in her mind

...Holding you. She's... she's _holding_ _me_?..

Barely able to shake herself out of her daze, she attemped to slightly shuffle to the side, but was stopped when she felt a warm arm tug against her waist, as if almost pleading with her to stay where she was, causing the girls face to quickly flush bright red at the thought pf her being pressed this closely to her sister. Another hand was relaxed at the nape of her neck, Anna's fingers loosely tangled in her older sister's blonde hair. She remembered falling asleep easier when the younger girl continuosly reassured Elsa, with her hands flowing through the blonde's loose hair or her fingertips lightly grazing the nape of her neck.

Fighting the urge to close her eyes and allow herself to fall into the warmth of her sister, Elsa managed to relax find the will power to slowly raise herself off of Anna's chest, now hovering slightly above her.

The arm on her waist slightly slipped down to her side as she slowly brought Anna's warm hand from her hair, wanting to bask in every moment of holding it in her own as she gently placed it down on the bed. Lightly brushing her thumb over her knuckles, Elsa's eyes found themselves locked on Anna's face as she admired the way the sun's light seem to radiate off of her, slightly highlighting the freckles that hid against her cheeks. Elsa couldn't help but envy her sisters freckles, for they had the privalege of gently kissing her sisters face and body every hour of every day, something Elsa wanted more and more to be able to do with each passing day. Without realizing, Elsa placed her hand gently on the side of Anna's face, rubbing her thumb over the younger girls freckles. Smiling at the beauty of her younger sister, it quickly became a chuckled when Anna let out a slight snore as she tried to press her cheek into the cool palm of her sister's hand. Elsa chuckled again, but soon realized exactly what she was doing.

As her eyes began to widen out of both disbelief and sheer embarrassment, her breathing seemed to stop altogether as Elsa quickly retracted her hand from the redhead's face and coiled it against her own chest, feeling her heart slap against the inside of her chest. Worried that Anna might hear each thump as it seemed to echo in the room, Elsa gripped her chest in an attempt to muffle the sound of her own heartbeat. Feeling Anna shuffle slightly beneath her, the older girl could help but gasp as her threw herself off of her sister's body and harshly landed on the ground with a thud.

_Very nice. First, you- i dont even know what that was just know, then you worry about waking her up, so yes, just throw yourself to the floor. Much more discrete. My god, how're you're able to run this kingdom, I'll never know. Let along run it with these disgusting thoughts running through your head about your own sister Elsa. She's your sister, and you finally have her back. And now-_

"Elsa? What're you doing down there? Did I accidentally kick you again?"

Snapping her neck up, Elsa found herself looking directly into perfection.

_God.. even when you first wake up, you're the most beautiful thing on this planet, Anna_

Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, Anna refocused her attention back on Elsa, who seemed to just be sitting on the ground and looking up at the younger girl with what she swore was admiration. Before Anna could question her again, she took a moment to allow the image before her embed itself into her memory.

The young redhead couldn't help but lose track of time as she stared at her older sister. Slowly, she found herself taking in every aspect of her as she seemed to lose herself in the way the sun shined off Elsa's perfectly untouched skin, or the way it seemed to make her already snow white hair shine even more as it hung losely over her shoulders and down her back. Anna was simply amazed at how even after a nights rest, her sister can still keep an essence of grace. Even with 'bed head', the queens hair was as beautiful as any other day.

_Wow, Elsa, you're so beautiful...even just waking up. God do I love when your hair is down, I cant decide if i prefer it this way or not. Either way is perfect. You're perfect. How can your hair look like that after sleeping?... I wonder how it'd look after- Wait, what? What the hell was i thinking? That's your sister, Anna. Besides, a girl as beautiful as Elsa, she's out of your league. But why does that make me sad? Why do i want her so badly? She's my sister... I'll always have her. Why isnt that enough? I want more. I want to hold her close to me, i want to run my hands through her hair and explore every aspect of her. I want my every finger to be able to commit curves of her body to memory as though she was the lyrics to my favorite song._

_Shit, stop staring Elsa. She's looking at you weird..youre weirding her out. Do something, say something_

Before either girl could properly wrap their lips around words, a faint knock came at the door, snapping both of their attentions toward the core of the sound.

"Y-yes?" Elsa managed to stammer, finally breathing again- not even realizing she stopped breathing in the first place.

"Good morning my Queen, I've just come to inform that breakfast for you and the princess have been prepared amd have been placed in the dinning room"

"Thank you, my sister and I will be out shortly"

Looking back at Anna, she managed a simple "Goodmorning" before rasing herself off of the floor.

Flashing her sister a smile, the redhead bounced off the bed and kissed the older girl on the cheek

"Goodmorning! Now c'mooooon, get ready! I want some chocolate cip pancakes!"

"Oh right, i forgot, because if we dont get there quick enough, surely they'll be devoured before you can even reach them" Elsa responded with a chuckle as she proceeded to the bathroom while braiding her hair

"Oh shush, you know I love it best when they're just freshly made!", Said Anna as she quickly attempted to tame her hair.

_Oh i know Anna. The same way i know that you love pancakes with a cup of warm vanilla chai tea, saying that its a weird combanation but they compliment each other so well because they dont seem like they fit. And i know that you love to sprinkle cinnamon onto your french toast because they can never seem to 'get it just right'._

"Oh right!" Exclaimed Anna, pulling Elsa from her trance, "I should probably go find a nice dress to wear today, Kristoff wanted to go visit the trolls with Sven and asked if i would tag along, one sec!" Sprinting quickly into her oqn room, she quickly returned and changed into a beautiful sundress that seemed to compliment her petite figure nicely

Feeling her heartstrings pull, Elsa's hands slowly fell from her hair just as she finished her braid.

_Right... Kristoff. Just another reason why you shouldn't be with her... why you could'nt be with her.._

Before She could fall deeper into her thoughts, she felt Anna bounce into the bathroom with a kind of joy that seemed to make her older sister smile

"Oh c'moooon Els! Breakfaaaast! Paaaaaaaancakes, c'moooon-"

"Okay, okay, Anna" Elsa said as she laughed at her younger sister, putting butterflies in the younger girls stomach

_You have such a beautiful laugh.. I'd do anything just to hear that laugh_

Watching her sister more intently, she watched as Elsa gracefully waved her hands in the air, replacing her previous nightgown with an ice dress that closely resembled the one she wore at the ice palace. But this one was a darker blue, with the imprint of small snowflakes dancing along her body

Noticing the young red head assessing her current attire, the embarrassed snow queen looked away

"Uhm, does this look okay?"

"Okay? Els you look beautiful! I mean, you look beautiful everyday, but today you look really beautiful! Well I mean, it's impossible for you to ever get any prettier, but like, today you just uhm.. "

Before she could embarass herself any longer, Anna looked up to find the queen with her hands lightly pressed against her lips, clearly trying to stiffle a laugh

"Hahaha, thank you, Anna. You're looking as gorgeous as ever, yourself," She said with a smile, "Now, lets head down to breakfast for those fresh pancakes of yours"

"Right! Pancakes! Let's go let's go let's go!" An enthuised redhead exclaimed as she practically gragged her sister to the dining room

* * *

After breakfast, Anna couldn't help but notice Elsa already grow weary looking at the stacks of papers on her desk while she slowly rubbed the sides of her head with two fingers. At the same time, however, she couldnt help but also notice the slim reading glasses Elsa had on. With a slim cut to them, they fit her face perfectly, and Anna could'nt help but admire how beautiful her sister is, even with those glasses.

Sitting on the couch in Elsa's study, Anna decided she had a bit of time to spare before meeting off with Kristoff; but she always hated seeing her sister so flustered over paperwork. Deciding she wanted to help, Anna bounced her way behind her sister's desk and plopped a seat right next to her on the top of her desk. Gazing down at the paperwork, Anna took a small stack of it out of her sisters hands and held it close to her face, examining the words as she tried to push back a yawn that she already felt in the back of her throat

"W-what the..? Anna, what are you doing? You do understand that those are important papers that I'm currently working on, correct? I need those, so can you please put aside any games you have in store right now? You simply said that you'd sit and _not_ touch anything"

Ignoring her sister's comment, Anna simply removed the glasses from Elsa's face and put them on hers. Looking back at the papers, she simply said "No games", trying to sound as elegant and graceful as she possibly could. Clearly to no evail as she heard her older sister chuckling at her.

"Oh Anna, what on earth are you talking about? And why're you wearing my glasses and speaking like that?" She asked between chuckles, which only made Anna grin widely before she explained

"Well, you seem all flustered and stuff, so I want to help!"

"Mhmm. And by helping, you mean sitting on top of my desk, wearing my glasses, staring at a file of paper that you clearly would not be able to stay concious while even reading it...and speaking like a royal goofball"

"Royal goof- no! I mean it as in, I'll do it for you!" She clearified with a grin

"Will you now? What about that date of yours? With Kristoff?" The blonde questioned, arching an eyebrow

"Yes, i will. And hey, it's not a 'date', we're just going to visit the trolls", she quickly corrected, suddenly feeling an odd sensation swirl in her stomach. Was this anger?Yes, Kristoff is her boyfriend and they've gone on dates before, but this time around, Anna felt... _displeased_... at the thought of a date between the two. Pushing those thoughts aside, deciding to come back to them later, she continued, "Today I'll be Elsa, and you can be Anna!"

Now stepping in front of her sister as she still sat on her desk, she was now interested. "You'll be me? Okay, i must watch you attempt to go through those papers in your hand, then", the queen said in an almost challenging voice, which, for some reason, made the young redhead slightly blush.

"Fine, *achem*, Good morning, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I have sent this letter to request that our lands become trade partners. As you might be well aware of by now, our lands..."

Trailing off as she quickly lost interest in the papers, Anna's eyes almost shut entirely from boredom, but she quickly snapped back to reality at the beautiful sound of her sisters laugh.

Looking as the blonde held her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other, she could still clearly hear the chimes of her sisters laugh as it seemed to vibrate off the walls. Although Anna loved that sound more than anything in the world, she soon realized the reason why her sister was laughing in the first place

Throwing her headback, Anna was soon looking at the ceiling of the study, tossing the papers aside and propping her arms back on the desk to support her weight

"UGH, THIS IS SO BORING ELS, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF? YOU SAY DEALING WITH ME IS WORK?"

Trying to contain her laughter, Elsa finally managed to calm down enough to compose herself

"I told you, Anna. But thank you anyway for the gesture, it did seem to bringten my mood. However, i couldn't possibly go on as you, Kristoff would question why im in the place of his girlfriend"

_And quite frankly, i could never match up to your perfection..._

Wincing at the sound of the term 'girlfriend', Anna was soon taken again by the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost unable to hear her sister continue

"Not only that, but oh, the havoc you'd unleash upon the kingdom" She added with another chuckle as she teased.

Now lunging her weight leaning back on her arms, she threw herself forward (With more force than she'd thought), and, before she could come up with a witty retort, found her body grow stiff as she realized she was merely an inch away from the Queens face... the Queens _lips..._

Her chuckles quickly coming to a halt, Elsa soon found herself gazing into the eyes of her sister, causing her to grow red. However, she couldnt help but admire her eyes. A beautiful blue, with more of a green tint. They truely showed summer, as oppose to the winter gaze she was giving her sister.

Not being able to find any words, both girls just continued to gaze into the other, their minds leaving them

_Her eyes_

_Her eyes_

_I love those eyes_

_She's so gorgeous_

_I feel like im staring into summer..no, something much more beautiful_

_Wow, much more gorgeous than winter's first snowflake. She's the reason winter is beautiful_

Without noticing that her hands began moving on her own, Elsa's right hand reached up and removed the glasses from her sisters face, with the other finding a way up to the young girls waist. At the same time, Anna's legs seemed to have shift open and lightly hook themselves behind her older sisters thighs, gently pulling her closer as her hands found their way to the back of Elsa's neck.

Feeling the young girl's legs tug her closer, Elsa's breath seemed to hitch as her heart seemed to have stopped beating. She began to see her breath in the thin air, making it quite obvious that she seemed to have cause a temperature drop in the room. However, with her lips this close to Anna's, she couldn't help but give herself credit for not causing th next ice age.

Also noticing the drop in temperature, the young redhead slightly grinned to herself. She knew that whenever this happens, her sister was emabarrassed, which she found incredibly adorable. However, she was taken back by what happened next

Watching her sister let out another breath, Anna noticed that this time, Elsa was closer to her lips. This time, her cool breath seemed to graze her bottom lip, causing both a warm sensation in her stomach, as well as a shiver down her spine and chills all throughout her body, she arched her back while on the desk and leaned in as she pressed her forehead against Elsa's, she couldnt help but ever so slightly feel her sister's name roll off her tongue.

_"Elsa..."_

Hearing her name slip so sweetly from Anna's lips and falling against her own, Elsa amost found herself losing all of her self control. But, using what last strands of sanity she had left, finally found the courage to muster up some words.

"Anna...," She began, as she slowly and remorsefully removed her hands from her younger sisters waist as she stepped back, now placing them on the hands draped behind her neck, slowly guiding them down, "Uhm, i... i think it's about time you go off with Kristoff... to go visit the trolls. Besides, i have much work i need to complete, so if you would please excuse yourself..."

Unaware if this was really happening or not, Anna could do nothing but simply stare at her. But before she could get a word in, they were interrupted by knocks at the door, causing both girls to slightly jump.

"Pardon me, my Queen, my Princess. But there is a man at the gates who is awaiting the Princess' company"

"Thank you again, Sebastian, my sister will be right out.", The Queen answered as she finally gazed back at Anna

"That's most likely Kristoff.. you should probably go meet with him now, it'd be rude if you left him waiting"

And with that, Elsa turned away and walked torwards the window, arms desprately clutching her sides. Silence filled the room breifly before Elsa could hear Anna getting of the desk, followed by her shuffling across the room, and ending with the door slowly clicking shut.

_God damnit, Elsa! She was right there. Right. There. Why did you do anything? Oh... right. Because's she's your sister. Your fucking sister, you pervert! How coud you? You always say that you want to protect her, but youre being as selfish as ever now! You're sick. And you need to control yourself. Before you push her away again..._

"No, I'm not losing her again." She lowly mumbled to herself as she gazed out the window.

* * *

wELP it is now 5 am and i have to be up in 2 hours and get ready for school, then go to work ..

Anyway, hopefully that didnt drag on! But hopefully i didnt rush either!


	3. Chapter 3

WOW its been a little while since i've updated, huh? Sorry about that, I've been distracted .

But here's chapter three guys, hope you like it. And thank you to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Keep em coming, yes?

* * *

As she walked towards the castle gates, Anna could help but find herself replaying the moment she shared with her older sister in her mind. She played out every moment, making sure not to forget a second; wanting to embed the imtimate moment in the depths of her mind. The more she replayed the scene, she more flustered she became. She was confused, but at the same time, she felt as though it was... right?

_What the hell was that, Anna? I get it, you missed you sister. I mean, anyone would after being shut out for that long...but that wasnt a 'I've just missed you so much' kinda moment. Why'd you say her name like that?...Why did you feel the urge to hear her say your name the same way? She's your sister. You can't think like that... when exactly did i start thinking like that?_

"Hey fiesty pants!"

Before she could further question herself anymore, she felt her body lift off the ground and twirl in the air before being placed down, in which she then felt a warm set of lips cover hers. Anna usually loved it when Kristoff spun her around and kissed her, but this time, she instinctively pulled back. Finally looking up, her teal eyes met a pair of apologetic light brown ones.

"Oh..uhm, I'm sorry Anna. I just- i thought- i mean... i know..uh.. Sorry?"

"Oh, no it's fine Kristoff! I'm sorry, i guess i was just out of it, yanno?" She excused with a light chuckle. Seeing that the blonde haired boy was still awkward and apologetic, the redhead lean up on her toes and gently placed her lips on his, hoping this would ease the tenstion. He seemed to relax into it, but Anna couldn't help but feel... uncomfortable. She didnt understnd why, though. Her and Kristoff kissed quite often, and she never thought twice about it before. But there was just an out of place feeling. She tried to push those feelings, maybe she's just distracted.

After breaking the kiss, Anna felt a feeling of relief sweep over her, opening her eyes, she found Kristoff staring at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Even though they never did exchange any "I love you's" yet, Anna knew with every look he gave her. His eyes always gave it away. And usually? She'd melt at the thought of him loving her. But now she cant help but feel guilt swell inside of her.

"Ready to go visit the trolls? I have some things in the sled, we can go on a picnic afterwards" He said with a smile

"Of course! Let's go!" She responded as excitedly as possible. She tried to act like her normal self, and only hoped he was falling for it.

* * *

As she watched her sister interact with her boyfriend from the window of her study, the Queen couldn't help but grip her sides tighter as snow began to flurry around her.

_Damnit, Elsa! Why're you getting angry? You have no reason to be jealous! She is your sister, nothing more. And Kristoff is her boyfriend, after all. She's happy with him. Now honestly, do you think you could love her more than him? She seems to love him._

Elsa stopped at the thought for a moment, feeling her rage grow, the flurry soon felt like a small blizzard

_Of course i could love her more than him! I DO love her more than him. I could show her what love is. There is no one on this planet who could ever show Anna more love than myself._

_But she's your sister. These thoughts are sick. And you have to bury them. It cant be that hard. This is probably just the result of being away from her for thirteen years. It'll pass._

Sighing in defeat, Elsa shook her head to the side and rubbed her temples with both hands as she approached her desk again. After taking a seat and gathering her paper work so she could get back to work, she reached for her glasses and couldnt help but imagine how Anna looked wearing them. So adorable and..._sexy?_

As soon as the last word flashed into her mind, she became a bright pink, now covering her glasses with frost.

Before she could indulge anymore in just how beautiful Anna is- with our without glasses- she was interrupted by brief knocking

"Yes? Come in."

"Parden me, your Majesty, but i've come to discuss with you important matters concerning the future of Arendelle"

"Of Arendelle? Is there something the matter, Kai? Please, have a seat"

Bowing to show his gratitude, he gently pulled up a seat near him and sat on the other side of the desk.

"Not to worry, my queen. Arendelle is in no danger. However, as you know, you are now of a certain age where certain things are expected of you."

Feeling as though she knew where this conversation was going, Elsa managed to fight back against the growing knot in her stomach as she kept her composure.

"Certain things as?"

"Well, the Kingdom will soon need an heir, my Queen. And so, it is believed that you and the princess should begin to look for suitors in order to soon carry the royal bloodline"

And just like that, The queen felt her heart plummet into her stomach. He felt herself grow pale, despite having already snow white skin.

A suitor...for _Anna_?

"Excuse me, my queen? Your thoughts?"

"My apologies Kai, may you repeat that?"

"No need to apologize, my Queen. But if you could just look here," He said as he slid several letters across the desk, waiting for elsa to hold them, "we have several requests from different lands requesting to take your hand, as well as the princess. I believe it would be best if we hold a grand ball for everyone. The suitors could all arrange to come to get to know you as well as your land. And possibly, with time of course, attempt to take your hand in marriage."

As the pit in Elsa's stomach seemed to double in size, she couldn't remain focused. She was too busy trying to imagine Anna with a potential suitor. The thought nearly caused a second small blizzard within the room. However, she managed to actually keep her emotions at bay, fully aware that her powers feed off of her raw emotions.

And it would've worked, had she not seen the signature at the bottom of the last letter.

_King Markus of the Southern Isles..._

Now begining to lose control of her powers for a moment, the rooms temperature seemed to drop dramatically as a light flurry began to swarm the room

"Uhm, Your majesty?"

"Why on EARTH would this man even think for a FRACTION of a second that i would even contemplate taking one of his sons as a possible suitor. Let alone place the care of my younger sister into one of their hands?" She questioned, now feeling her jaw clench.

"If i may, your majesty", Kai paused, waiting for the temperature to raise and the flurries to come to a hault, "I know that you must feel quite displeased with the thought. But actually, The king would like to send his sons in order to properly apologize for the danger their youngest sibling has cause for both the royal family and he kingdom of Arendelle."

"We cannot simply accept an apology. Hans nearly killed me, left my sister to die, and nearly overtook my land!" She yelled, how standing with both hands slammed against the top of her desk.

"But my Queen-"

"It would make us look weak-"

"It would make us look mature. 'Being the bigger person', if you will. It would show that we do not hold grudges. And we do not hold animosity in our hearts. Arendelle has always been seen as a warm, heart filled land. By showing that we can mend what has been done to us in the past, we would look stong."

Elsa remained quiet, mentaly scolding herself for the slight outburst. Taking another deep breath, she slowly sat back down and ran her hand though her blonde locks, composing herself. All while Kai maintained his calm expression.

"Yes, you're right, Kai. I do apologize for my outburst"

"No need, your Majesty"

"Very well then. A ball it is. I shall review the letters and send invites as well.", she paused," Including to the Southern Isles. Let the staff know that there will be a ball in a weeks time"

"Of course, thank you, your Majesty", and with that, Kai raised from his seat, bowed, and exited the study, slowly closing the door behind him. Once the Queen was positive that there was enough distance between Kai and her study, she quickly shoved herself away from the desk, freezing the edge of it in the process. She then began to quickly pace the room as she ran her hands through her hair in a frenzy. As her emotions grew wilder, soon enough ice shards started appearing from the walls and a wild flurry started yet again

_What the hell am I going to do to protect Anna? What if another one of them try something? No. Anna wouldnt fall for it. Not again. I wont let anything happen to her. I just... I just need to breathe. First i have to figure out a way to explain this to Anna._

Her eyes grew wide as she realized the last sentence of her inner monologue

"How am i going to explain this to Anna?"

* * *

"Hey, you haven't eaten much, are you okay?"

Anna's head shot up as her eyes locked onto Kristoff's

"What, oh. Yeah no. I'm cool. Totally fine. Peachy. Totes. Peachy" She replied with a weak chuckle

"Are you sure it doesnt have anything to do with what Grandpabbie said to you? What did he say, anyway?"

Putting her barely touched sandwhich down, Anna was soon struck again by Grandpabbie's words.

_My dear Anna, i can see that your heart is being weighed down with a desire you've yet to come to an understanding with. Your heart and your mind seem to be at a great conflict. But always remember Anna, the mind can be taught and forced to shape into different forms. The heart, however, cannot be easily persuaded. You see, the heart in itself is a manifestation of your true desires. True wants, true needs...true loves, aswell. There is no changing the path of a heart._

"Uh, Anna?"

"Haha, sorry there!" she said as she nudged him with her arm, "I was kinda spacing out, you know? Happens all the time. Dont worry" She finished as she gave him a small kiss on his lips, which lasted more than she'd hope

_Why doesnt this feel right anymore? You're distracted Anna, just, keep kissing him, it'll feel the way it use to_

Despite how painfully uncomfortable she was, Anna slowly leaned against Kristoff, hesitantly flicking her tongue along the bottom of his lip. Although taken back, Kristoff deepened the kiss, but pulled back, sensing how uncomfortable Anna was.

"Wha-? What's wrong" Anna managed to gasp

"Uhm, well, nothing. It's just uh, i dont know. You dont seem yourself, Anna. When i got you at the castle gates, you seemed like you didnt want to kiss me back. Then on the ride here you were all spaced out. Then even more spaced out after Grandpabbie spoke to you, and you wont tell me what he said, either. And you didnt even attempt to eat anything. Now youre kissing me... but theres that vibe again. That you dont want it."

Anna searched his light brown eyes and couldnt help but feel guilt swell in her again.

"It's- it's nothing" She faintly whispered.

"There you go again. You hate when Elsa shut you out, and here you are, doing the exact same thing!"

"It's complicated, Kristoff!"

"Well how am i supppose to know if you wont tell me!? This isn't like you, Anna"

"I...I-" She couldnt seem to mouth the words, tears begining to sting her eyes already

"...You want to _what_?" Kristoff asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can you just take me home? Please? I need some time to myself."

"Time to yourself in what way. As in, just being alone in your room... or as in, _by yourself_...a break from us?"

Seeing the redhead look down, he took that as his answer. Pushing her weight off of his body, he motioned for her to start heading to Sven while he packed up what was left of the picnic, which was pretty much still packaged snacks and sandwiches. He then threw the pack over his shoulder and made his way to them.

The trip back was silent and awkward, and when they reached the castle gates, before Anna got off the sled, she looked at Kristoff, who refused to return the eye contact.

"Look, Kristoff, im sorry, it's just that-"

"Dont even. I asked for an explanation from you so many times, and now you want to try to give one to me? After already deciding yourself that this isn't a relationship anymore? I dont need or want an explanation from you now. I'll see you around, you know, after you've had some time to yourself."

Seeing that thered be no point to further try to explain herself to the damanged man, Anna simply nodded, placed a quick kiss on his cheek before weakly saying _goodbye_ and leaving the sled, now heading towrds the castle.

It took a few moments as she was walking away before she hear a sigh and the soft patter of hooves fade in the distance.

She couldn't get the image if his face after realizing what she wanted out of her mind. She's never seen him so hurt. And she never thought that shed be the one to hurt him. As she made her way inside and up the steps, she noticed a dramatic temperature changed when she came closer to her sisters study. This wasn't the same little slip her sister had early, cause by embarassment. This was different. Anna soon picked up on the kind of emotions that were linked behind her sisters temperature drops. And Anna felt a knot grow in her stomach, for she knew what emotion was linked to this drop.

_Distress_

Quickening her pace to a near sprint, Anna nearly slid past the door, not realizing the the frost and ice made its way onto the ground along the hallway. Getting her balance once again, the worried red head didnt bother knocking this time around. Taking one step back, she raised her right foot and rammed it into the dorr knob, immediately feeling a sharp pain shoot up her ankle; but she did it, the door flew open and Anna gasped as she saw all of the ice shards portruding from the walls. But she couldn't see her sister. The smal snow storm inside was too thick. Ignoring the winds that pushed her and the pain that shot up her leg from her right ankle, Anna forced her way into the room, trying to focus on where her sister could be

"Elsa!"

* * *

AGAIN, Sorry this took forever to update! I've been busy with school and stuff. And i've been distracted by this new painting im working on .

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I'm just getting worse at updating .**

**I'm just hella stressed right now, honestly, but i'll try to pull myself together enough to at least update more often. Sorry for the wait, and i hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

"What if one of those 'princes' tries to take Anna away? Why must the Southern Isles come in general? Why must we marry now? I cant watch Anna be taken. I just got her back"

_And no one could ever love her the way i do._

_Damnit i know i souldnt be saying that, but it's true. And just the thought of someone taking you away from me... i cant bear it. I cant. Just the thought of them taking you away to their bedrooms to try to love you-_

Eyes snapping wide at the thought, Elsa didnt notice how quickly the winds around her grew enraged

"Conceal, dont feel. Conceal... dont feel. Pull yourself together Elsa. You love Anna. You love to see her happy.. and if its not with you, so be it. You were born her sister for a reason."

_But God, why does it hurt so much?_

Clenching her chest, Elsa tried to num the pain, taking deep breaths.

Focusing on calming herself down, Elsa almost didnt hear her name being called out from across the room.

Quickly turning, she found herself watching the young red head slightly limp towards her.

_Wait, limp?_

As Anna took another step forward she slightly winced and the pain shooting up her leg.

"Anna! What happened?!"

Rushing to her sisters side, the winds around her soon stopped and the flurries came to a halt, frozen in the airas she wrapped the younger girl's arm around her neck in order to help her stand

"Elsa, whats wrong? Why were you-"

"Thats not important right now. What happened to your foot?"

"Oh, uhm, well. I saw the hallway get all frozen and i got worried, and the door was frozen too, so it's not like i could knock or anything... so i just, yanno...Kicked it open... Doors are a lot harder when their frozen, haha. Well i mean, obviously, since its ice. _Your_ ice, so it's especially strong. I dont know what made me think it'd be soft or something..your ice is strong cause you're strong. But not just strong, of course! You're a lot of things!-"

"Anna.."

"Oh right. rambling. Anyway, what's got you all worked up, Els? I've never seen you like this, well i mean, not since..."

Slightly shuddering at the memory of the palace, Elsa pushed the question aside

"Nothing important, c'mon, lets get you to my room so i can fully examine your ankle"

"But wait-"

"Lets just get you there, please?"

Looking into the redheads eyes, she saw that it hurt her. She knows how Anna feels about being locked out. But this wasnt the time to explain.

After being given a slight nod, Elsa led her sister out of the now thawing study and into her chambers.

* * *

"Ouch! Elsa that _kinda_ hurts"

"Im sorry. I know it does, but what do you expect when you kick down a frozen door? Which i must say, is awfully impressive."

"I'm stronger than you think, Els" she said with a slight smile before continuing. "Why was it frozen in the first place, Elsa? You never explained anything."

Ignoring the question, the older blonde carefully finished wrapping her younger sisters ankle, before applying her hands over the bandages, icing it

"There, it's all wrapped. It's not broken or anything, but it is going to hurt for a little while"

"Elsa, you're avoiding-"

"You should just make sure to keep icing it for the swelling to cease."

"Elsa!"

Snapping her head up, Elsa's icy blue eyes met with a pair of teal ones. She saw the slight anger in them, or is that frustration? She definately saw pain, which only caused a knot in her chest

Gently sliding her feet off of the bed, and moved"Els, you're not answering me. I was so worried about you. I-i was afriad that you'd panick and try to leave me again..." The redhead shyly said, looking down at her hands now

"Oh, Anna, I wouldn't." she began as she tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind Anna's ear. Her hand slowly traced down the outline of her face and came down to her chin, tilting it up so the two of them locked eyes again. "I was just... I was a little flustered, it's nothing to be worried about."

"That's the thing, Elsa! It _is_ something to be worried about if you caused a snowstorm in your own study!"

Letting out a sigh, Anna reached for Elsa's hand and moved it from her chin, holding it in her lap

"Just. Talk to me. Dont slam the door in my face again"

"Well i mean, you would just kick it open."

The young redhead could'nt help but giggle at her older sister. Reaching her hand up to cup the young blonde's face, she gently rubbed the side of her cheek with her thumb.

"Well i know. But i dont want to have to do that. I want you to leave that door open for me. Unlocked at the least. And preferably not frozen" She said with a smile. "Besides, i might break my foot next time. And as much as i _know_ that you'd love nothing more than to be by my side day in and day out, i'd hate to be locked up in here"

This time it was Elsa's turn to giggle, slightly covering her mouth with her hand. She then grabbed the hand that was resting on her cheek and, before thinking, kissed the palm.

"You're right, i _would_ love nothing more than to be by your side every second of every day."

Seeing her younger sister blush, Elsa registered what she said and quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact.

Watching the older girl turn away and blush, Anna couldn't help but feel her stomach doing flips.

_Wow, her freckles. I almost forgot she had them. Her's are prettier, of course. She's perfect._

_"You're gorgeous" _The redhead said in almost a faint whisper

Snapping her head up to get a better look at her sister, Elsa felt a lump in her throat that almost stopped her from breathing.

"W-what?"

Not thinking about her actions, Anna reached her hand to cup the blonde's face yet again and the redhead repeated herself as she leaned closer to her sister, their foreheads against each other.

"I...uhm. I- I said you're gorgeous... You really are, Elsa"

Still in awe, the older girl realized she couldn't breathe. let alone properly string together a sentence. Feeling her blush grow due to how close she was to her sister, she thought she was going to pass out just from feeling Anna's breath against her lips.

Finally mustering up courage, Elsa shakily responded

"...And you're absolutely perfect" She whispered against her younger sister's lips, sending a shiver down her spine.

Before she could possibly think, the blonde tilted Anna's chin just enough to barely brush their lips together, still hesitant. That gesture alone almost caused her to faint

Opening her eyes slightly, no one exchanged words. Instead, they just looked into each others eyes, lips still faintly brushing together. Before Elsa could possibly back away, she felt the hand that cupped her cheek find its way behind her neck as it pulled her closer, finally bringing their lips together.

Feeling electricity rip through her, the two girls moved their lips tentatively, still hesistant, and giving the other enough time to pull away. After seeing that neither was interested in stopping, Anna lightly tugged at Elsa's bottom lip, feeling another shiver rake through her as she felt the blonde moan against her lips.

Feeling herself slightly lose more control of the situation, Elsa almost thought she could regain her composure...until she felt a tug on her bottom lip, followed by a slick tongue grazing over it. Moaning into the kiss, the Queen parted her lips, allowing the princess to deepen the kiss.

Feeling Anna's tongue enter her mouth, Elsa couldn't stop the next moan from leaving the back of her throat while their tongues danced together. Then Anna bit her lip again, _hard, _tugging as she tangled her hands behind the older girls head, gripping the plaitnum blonde locks.

This time feeling a growl erupt in her chest, Elsa instinctively gripped Anna's waist, allowing the younger girl to pull her on top of her as she laid back on the bed.

Now hovering over her younger sister, Elsa's kisses grew more passionate as she began to lick and tug on the princess' lips, eliciting moans from her.

Slowly the queen began to trail kisses along Anna's jawline and to her throat, hovering right above her pulsepoint. Pulling back slightly, the older girl gently blew cold air along the younger girls neck. Feeling satisfied as the redhead moaned and shivered beneath her, she leaned in again and bit down on her neck.

Feeling her sister bite down, Anna-ignoring the pain in her ankle entirely-wrapped her legs around the older girls waist, yanking the rest of her body down. In doing so, she involuntarily grinded her hips up against Elsa's, who in turn, reciprocated the motion. Only causing the two to moan louder, Elsa this time biting harder on the girls collarbone in an attempt to try and stay as hushed as possible

_"Elsa..."_

Suddenly hearing her name roll off the redheads lips, Elsa snaped her eyes open and quickly pushed herself away, nearly falling off the bed.

_FUCK. No. No no no no no. That didnt just happen. Jesus Christ but it did! No. _

Quickly trying to compose herself, the blonde's hands quickly shot up to her hair, grabbing and pulling on the clumps they could grasp. Soon she felt Anna reach over and hold her hands with her own

"Elsa, stop that!"

Snatching her hands away, the older girl quickly stood up from the bed, still staring wide eyes at the younger girl. Her hands quickly covered her mouth when she caught a glimpse of the slightly red mark on Anna's collarbone, indicating where Elsa bit her. As she continued to stare, the redhead raised her hand to cover the mark

"Elsa.. just calm down.."

"_Calm down?!_", she hissed, hushed enough not to wake anyone, "Anna, how can you _possibly_ expect me to _calm_ down after what i just did to you!?"

"Elsa, this wasnt one sided! It wasnt just you who wanted this!"

"Which makes the situation worse Anna!"

"But i wanted this too, Elsa!"

"There is no '_this_', Anna! _This_ shouldn't have happened! Do you not understand the severity of the situation? Are you not aware of how this is viewed in society?! How it will be viewed if we dare continued?"

"I know I don't regret what just happened! Maybe we can just talk about it-"

"No. No, absolutely not. There is absolutely nothing to talk about, Anna. Absolutely nothing."

"_Nothing?!_ You call that nothing, Elsa?!"

"Enough, Anna, you'll wake someone. It's late and there are many things I need to review in the morning. Try to refrain from moving around too much, your ankle needs time to heal." She finished as she begain to head for the door, arms clutching her sides desperately

"So thats it?" Anna asked, now desperately trying-and failing- to fight back a sob. "You're just going to leave? Close the door on me _again_?" Her eyes were shut tightly as she looked down, hands clenched in her lap

The blonde felt her own eyes welling up with tears, but she knew that there was no way this could happen. And frankly, she didnt know what tore her apart more; knowing that her sister feels the same way, knowing it could never happen, or seeing how she's tearing her sister apart.

Trying to hold herself together for only a few more moments, Elsa simply whispered "Goodnight, Anna..." Just loud enough for the young girl to hear.

As she walked out of the room and lightly closed it behind her, Elsa cringed as she heard her sister lose her composure and burst into a sob, desperately trying to keep it muffled.

Clutching her chest with her hands, Elsa quickly ran back to her chambers and slammed the door shut behind her, leaning her back against it as frost seemed to escape from every part of her body, quickly encasing her room. Bringing her hands up to her hair, she gripped it as she slowly slid down onto the floor behind her door. Hearing her younger sisters sobs rip through her chest cause her to lose her composure as well. And as she hugged her knees up to her chest, she let go, allowing her tears to stain her face as her violent sobbing raked through her body. But this time, there was no Anna by her side. There to whisper reassuring words and slowly rub her back until she fell asleep. This time, she was alone, the way she was meant to be. She was absolutely positive Anna would now want nothing more to do with her. She's successfully destroyed the on thing that kept her sane.

And as her shaking grew more violent, her breaths became more labored

_"Im sorry Anna. I wish i could change this. I'm sorry i hurt you. Im sorry we're sisters. I love you. I do."_

Slowly repeating this to herself for what seemed like an eternity, the queen started to see black. However, she wasn't sure if this was because she was finally succumbing to sleep, or if she was merely passing out from the lack of oxygen that's painfully knawing at her chest. Either way, she was happy to finally be pulled from reality

_"Please forgive me"_

* * *

**Okaaaaaay. Well. I originally had something a little bit different planned here, but then this happened. But regardless! Reviews, anyone? They're greatly appreciated!**

**-Tati**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Elsa woke up to the familiar warmth of her bedsheets. Lazily opening her eyes, a feeling of confusion swelled within her. Last thing she remembered was laying near her door-clutching her chest.

She averted her gaze over to her door, and to her surprise, saw that all the frost on her door from the previous night has thawed. Looking around, she actually realized that her entire room has thawed. As her eyes scanned around, she saw that her entire room has thawed, actually. Looking down, she held in her hand pink blankets, rather than her normal blue ones

_...wait, these are Anna's. Why're-?_

Before she could finish questionin herself, a paper on the corner of her nightstand. Letting out a breath she didnt realize she was holding, Elsa reached out a shaky hand and grabbed the paper, now reading what was quickly scribbled down. Anna's handwriting, no doubt.

_"Elsa, I'm sorry about last night. When i came to your room i saw you, you know. Your blankets were frozen, so i threw mine over you. I know the cold doesnt bother you, but i still wanted to make sure you'd stay as warm as you could. _

_Can we talk? About last night, i mean?_

_-Anna"_

_Still holding_ the letter with a trembling hand, the older girl tried to blink away the tears that were building up, but it was too late- they were already streaming down her cheeks.

She slowly retreated back into the bed, gently pulling the blanket over her face as she clutched the letter to her chest.

_God damnit, Elsa. You basically tear apart in under 20 minutes, then you leave her to practically cry herslef to sleep, and what does she do for you? She finds you laying in your own pain-even though youre the one who left-and she carries you to bed. She tucked you in with her own bedsheets. Shit, she probably layed with you just to make sure you wouldnt start shaking or have another night terror. That's probably why you didnt wake up in the middle of the night this time._

She felt her heart clench as she imagined a teary eyed Anna walking into her room, hoping to be comforted; and instead, finding her older sister crumpled on the ground. Tears still sliding down her cheeks even as she carries her to her bed and throws the blanket over her before snuggling as close as she can without waking her.

Then leaving before the older girl could be awoken from her slumber, writing a quick note before she leaves. Making sure to close the door as quietly as posssible

So submerged in her thoughts, the Queen almost didnt hear Kai on the other side of her door.

"Pardon me, Queen Elsa, but breakfast is ready, and the princess has requested that you sit with her"

Clearing her throat, Elsa wiped her face. There's no way she could face Anna, at least, not yet.

"Your majest-"

"Yes, yes, im here. Thank you Kai, but i have many things that must be accomplished this morning before my meetings. And there are also many preparations that need to be made for the ball that's quickly approaching. Please send my apologies to the princess."

"As you wish"

"Uhm, and Kai-"

"Yes, my Queen"

"May you please make sure to emphasize to Anna that im sorry. Tell her i say thank you, but I realy am truely sorry. Please?"

Elsa tried to sound as calm as she possibly could, but even she heard her voice crack and grow hoarse as she asked.

"Of course. Will that be all"

"Yes, yes it will. Thank you, Kai"

"No need to thank me. But if I may.."

Now getting off the bed and walking towards the door, Elsa half thinks about opening it, but instead, leaves one hand on the door knob and the other leaning against the frame and she leans he forehead against the door

"Yes?" she practically whispers

"I believe the princess would need to hear the apology from non other than yourself. Although im not exactly sure what has happened to place such discomfort between you two, i know this apology reaches far beyond you missing breakfast with her."

Fighting back another sob, Elsa inhaled deeply and slowly let out a breath

"Thank you, Kai. But please, still relate the message to Anna..."

"As you wish, my Queen."

And with that, the sounds of footsteps slowly faded as Kai desended down the hallway.

"You'll apologize to her, just not yet, but you will."

She slowly trailed her hand down the door before she went into the bathrrom to start getting ready for her first meeting.

* * *

"That's it?" The princess blurted, "I'm sorry? She wont even grab a bite to eat?"

"No, my apologies, Princess Anna. The Queen has many meetings to deal with today. Not only that, but she must also help with the preperations for the upcoming ball."

Upcomng ball?

"Excuse me? What ball? Why're we hosting a ball? Is there a special occasion arising?"

Kai slightly quirked an eyebrow at the young Princess, not understanding why she hasnt been informed.

"The castle will be hosting a ball as a way for the Queen and yourself to find suitors"

"SUITORS?" She choked out, "Uhm, im sorry. But i dont plan on getting married anytime soon, Kai. Uhm, I didnt know Elsa was planning this. Where is she? I have to speak with her"

"Preparing for the meeting as we speak"

Anna soon tuned him out as she continued to try and wrap her mind around the thought of her getting married. However, nothing made her as sick as the thought of her sister marrying away.

_I wont let her get away. I need to figure out why she hasn't told me...when could she have planned-_

Suddenly, memories of Elsa pacing in her blizzard-cover study quickly flashed in her mind

Nearly tipping over the table as she jumped out of her seat, Anna slammed her hands on the table, startling the loyal servant

"**_Thats_** what she was hiding! Thats why she was freaking out!"

"Uhm, Princess-"

"Sorry Kai, but i uh, need to handle some Princess stuff! Get ready for the Ball and such! Please see to it that no one disturbs me, Thank you!"

Before she could recieve a response, the princess darted out of the dining room and rounded the corner, sprinting up the steps and heading down the long hallway into her sisters study.

As she barged in, she was taken back by how neat everything looked. Nothing was frozen. In fact, it looked as though its been recently cleaned

"So she cant bother coming down for breakfast...but she can thaw and clean this study? Of course.." She mumbled to herself as she walked twards her desk and began rummaging through the papers until she found several letters requesting that she and her sister find suitors.

"Ugh, why is it so important that we find suitors now? Shouldnt repairing Arendelle come first? None of this marriage stuff? Why couldn't Elsa just say no? ... Why was she freaking out so much. I've never seen her slip up like that-"

She quickly stopped as her eyes ran over a certain seal.

_Southern Isles..._

"No..there's no way they'd show up. Are they really going to try to ask for our hands? What would possibly make them think thats okay? Why are we even still associated with them?" She hissed the last question under her breath as her grip on the paper tightened.

"Whatever. I need to talk to Elsa. Maybe this is why she was freaking out? Jeez this would be a lot easier if she would just stop slamming the door in my face."

_Whatever. This time, you're not going to let her close the door._

* * *

Despite the promise she made to herself, as the next few days rolled by, that's all Elsa seemed to be doing: slamming the door in her face. Soon enough, it was the night before the ball.

No matter how hard Anna tried, she could never reach her. If Elsa ever caught so much as a glimpse of her sister, she would quickly dash in the opposite direction, locking herself away in her room.

She no longer saw Elsa making her way down the dinning all, and she wasn't in the library anymore, either.

Taking the initiative, Anna decided to campout in the study the night beforehand.

_The ball is practically here. She has to walk in for papers or something._

And sure enough, she did.

The Queen walked in early that morning, holding a glass of wine and a small dish of fruits, not even noticing Anna sleeping on the chair in near the door.

As she continued making her way to her desk, she set the drink and food down and plopped down into her seat, putting on her glasses and rubbing both sides of her temples.

Slowly coming to, Anna looked over to see the oler girl sitting at her desk. Even from the seat across the room, she could see the slight bags developing under her eyes. She could see that she wasnt the only one who was barely able to get any sleep.

Slowly shifting up in her seat, Anna saw Elsa's head snap up in her direction and her eyes grow wide when it met hers.

_"..Anna?"_

"A little to early for drinks, wouldnt you say?" She said with a slight smile, hoping to brighten the queens mood; but to no avail.

"What're you doing here? I-I can't deal with this. Not now. How long have you been awake for? Wait, did you sleep in here? Anna-"

"Elsa. Rambling's my thing, remember. Yes i slept here. But only because you've been ignoring me ever since that night!"

With a sigh, Elsa slowly removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes in slight frustration. Then she slowly glanced at Anna, the way her hair could just never be tamed when she first wakes up, and the way her freckles seemed to glow on her face everymorning, as if they were just waking up themselves. Soon she found herself soaking every aspect of Anna. The way her eyes shined perfectly when the sun lit up her face, the way her lips were always perked on each end, leaving her always slightly smiling. But this morning, her lips were pulled in a slight frown, making Elsa's chest clench. Waves of memories pounded inside of her mind, she couldn't escape them no matter how hard she tried. And quite frankly? A part of her didnt want to try at all. That part wanted to relive that night, every night.

But she knew she couldn't. It was wrong, and she couldnt bare the thought of hurting the only person that matters in her life.

"I've... I've just been busy, Anna.."

"Oh dont give me that, Elsa! You haven't even _looked_ at me. And if you actually did catch a glimpse of me, you'd run. You'd shut me out , all over again. We're going to talk about this."

Watching the redhead take steps closer sent the older girl into a panic as she quickly rose from her desk and backed away.

"Anna, no. We're not discussing anything"

"Yes, we are. Why couldn't you at the least tell me about the ball, Elsa? About Hans' brothers showing up? Dont you think it's important that i know? Know anything? Im not a child Elsa! And granted im not the Queen, but i think the princess has every right to know about these things. Why couldnt you, _for once_, just open your door..?"

Tears now stinging her eyes, Anna quickly looked down and clenched her hands at her sides

"Anna-"

"...Why did you kiss me, Elsa?" She whispered, still looking down. Slowly she lifted her gaze to her old sister, who now had one hand clenching her chest as the other was wrapped around her waist

"Why did you just kiss me. Kiss me _like that_...and then leave me? I- I didnt know how to feel after that. Elsa, i still dont know exactly what to feel. I just.. I dont-"

Taking slow strides towards her younger sister, Elsa slowly-and hesitantly- raised her hands and cupped Anna's cheeks, lightly brushing away her tears. Keeping her hands in place, the older girl leaned down before gently pressing her lips to Anna's forehead, tears now staining her own cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Anna" She whispered, now leaning her forehead against the redhead's

"Els-"

Before Anna could answer, Elsa dropped both of her hands down and quickly pushed past Anna and towards the doorway before turning back to look at her again.

Wondering why her brain was telling her to move and her legs weren't, the young girl quickly looked down to find that her feet were cemented to the ground with ice. Snapping her head up, her angry eyes immediately met Elsa's.

_"Elsa!"_ She snapped

But the Queen still held her grip on the door, lightly frosting it. Whispering another apology, the Queen quickly dashed down the halls.

Hearing the castles main doors shut, the frost on Anna's feet melted away, freeing her. But she knew that she couldnt catch up to her sister at this point. Instead, she quickly ran to the window of the study and looked out. Just as she did, she caught a glimpse of white striding away from the castle

_"Elsa..."_

She watched her sister ride away on a horse made of snow, frost flying off the animal as it's pace quickened and she desended into the forest.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she sprinted to her room and changed into warmer clothes. She knew the once place Elsa always escaped to when she needed to be alone.

_Her Ice Palace._

* * *

**Hope you guys are still enjoying! Reviews are always welcomed! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Enjoy, Friends!_**

* * *

After layering up, the young girl quickly sprinted down the steps and through the castle gates, immediately coming to a halt when she ran straight into the back of a familiar blond.

"Geez, watch where you're-Anna?"

Rubbing the back of her head, the dazed princess slowly looked up

"Oh, Kristoff? S-sorry, I was just heading after-"

"Your sister?.. Kinda figured. Saw her riding off on a snow horse or something. Guess she's heading to the palace. What's up with her? Is everything okay?"

Lifting herself up off the ground with his help, she brushed herself off and looked past him, towards the forest that led up to the north mountain.

"Uhm, we just got into a bit of an... altercation. A-anyway, I should go, sorry for bumping into you, but I have to go"

As she tried to walk away from him, she felt a tug on her arm, causing her to turn and face him again.

"Woah there fiesty pants! I don't think so. If youre going up the North Mountain, I'm taking you."

"But-"

"No 'but's, Anna. If Elsa keeps stressing out over whatever she's stressing out about, she might cause another storm, and I'm not going to let you go out there and risk getting hurt. I get we haven't really spoken since uhm... yeah. But I think- lets just go, okay?"

Registering his words, the redhead searched his eyes and saw that he sincerely cared. He did not want her to get hurt.

"...Okay"

A good portion of the journey up the north mountain was in silence. Both parties simply sparing a sideways glance here and there.

Finally, Anna spoke up

"Kristoff, I-"

"Dont. You dont have to apologize. I'm sorry for dropping off the radar for a little while, i just. I needed to collect myself. I want to talk about us, but not now. Later though, Okay?"

Anna gulped.

"About... about us? Well, Kris, I-"

"Hey, like i said, we can discuss it later okay? Right now, let's just worry about your sister." he said with a faint smile.

"Uhm, okay. Yeah, lets worry about my sister" she responded weakly

_My sister..._

* * *

"Damnit Elsa! Why do you keep doing this to yourself? To _Anna?! _Why do I keep hurting her? Why couldn't I just kiss her? _God_ I wanted to kiss her.."

_Kiss her? You want more than that and you know that._

"But I can't. It's just... not right"

_But it's what you want, it's what she wants._

"What if she only think that's what she wants?"

_Why do you doubt her?_

"Because I don't deserve her!"

Whipping her hand around, she let out ice shards, cursing her inner argument.

"I just... I don't deserve her..." she slowly whispered to herself.

"..Why not let me be the judge of that?"

Quickly turning around, the Queen saw a young redhead at the front door of her ice palace.

"Anna...? What're you? How did you know?"

"Well I mean, where else would the Snow Queen go, right?" She said with a weak smile.

"Right. Look. Anna, I'm sorry for just leaving you like that.."

"As you should be, you kinda froze me to the ground of your study." she responded with a huff before taking a step forward, immediately forcing the older girl to take a step back. "W-wait! Sorry. Elsa, just don't. Please."

"Anna I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why, Elsa?! What's the matter?!"

Taking another step closer, Anna took a few deep breaths, trying to relax herself.

"Because it's wrong, Anna!"

"Oh, that's your reasoning. Because if I do recall, you said something different just a moment ago!" Taking another step forward, she followed her retreating sister up the stairs to the second story of the castle

"What does it matter why, Anna?! It's just not happening! I can't!"

Catching up to her sister, the redhead reached out for Elsa, grabbing her wrist and whipping her around to face her.

"What do you mean you can't?! How can you just say that!? You can't or you wont?! Make up your mind!"

"I wont! I- we can't! I refuse to let this happen!"

"What about how I feel, Elsa! _Christ_ you are just so selfish! Have you even taken the time to think about how I feel!? Why wont you just give this a chance!?" She said as she attempted to close the distance between herself and the Queen, now causing her to be pushed against the wall

"This is _wrong_!"

"Love is never wrong if it's pure! And I know my love for you is! Why can't you just stop listening to your fears for once and listen to me!? _For once_, Elsa! Why won't you let me show you that this could work?! That we could have something amazing! Something beautiful! If you just give it a chance!"

"Because, Anna!"

"WHY?"

"Stop this, Anna!" Elsa yelled, ripping her hand from Anna's grasp and harshly pushing past her, trying to keep her emotions together but failing miserably.

"God dammit Elsa, No! Just give me an answer already! Tell me why!"

Whipping around, the Queen slammed both her hands against the wall on either side of Anna's face, causing the redhead to stumble before pushing up against the wall.

"Because I don't deserve you, Dammit!" She cried in defeat. Tears now fighting to be released, she took in a shaky breath and clenched her eyes shut. Both in an attempt to fight back tears, and to avoid the pain in Anna's eyes, even though she could feel them piercing through her.

Her shoulders slumping forward as her hands slightly slid down the sides of the wall near the redhead's face. Now gently resting her forehead against Anna's, she took in another deep breath.

"I don't deserve you, Anna.." She strained, her voice now hoarse as she tried to speak around the lump forming in her throat, "I don't deserve your love when all I've done is hurt you. And I don't deserve the right to love you, but I can't help it. God how you make me feel.."

Taking in another deep breath, Elsa didn't bother to stop the tears from falling despite having clenched her eyes tight.

"And you don't deserve the pain it would cause if I allowed this to progress any farther. You deserve the world and much more, and I could never deliver that to you... I'm sorry. I am selfish, I'm afraid of hurting you. You're all I have, Anna. I can't lose you, I just. We just can't, Anna. _I can't_. I-"

Before she could say anymore, the blonde decided against it. She must have caused enough damage. All she wants is to desperately save what's left of... whatever it is she is to her sister. Clenching her jaw, she took a step back as she hung her head down, allowing both hands to slide off the wall entirely and fall to her sides in defeat.

Seeing her older sister break apart before her, Anna took a small step forward.

"Elsa... don't. Please? Don't try to bottle this up. Don't say you don't deserve me. That's up to me to decide. And quite frankly," the younger girl reached her hand up and cupped Elsa's cheek, bringing the girl to make eye contact with her, "you deserve to be happy. I make you happy, just like you make me happy. You deserve me. We deserve each other. I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me. I know for a fact that you won't. You should know that. And if you don't, know that I do. I'll believe in you enough for the both of us, until you come to believe in yourself."

Reaching out for Elsa's hand, the younger girl held it against her chest, resting the palm right against her heartbeat, knowing it would help calm the distressed Queen. After seeing the blonde slowly close her eyes again and take a deep breath, relaxing a bit, the princess continued.

"I'm right here Els. You haven't hurt me. And I promise that I'll be right here for you. For us, if I'm given the chance."

"But Anna, don't you understand?" She said with a strain as her eyes fluttered open, clearly trying to fight back more threatening tears, "This is wrong," She dropped her hand to her side before raising both arms up to wrap around herself, "What would people think if they saw this? If we continue... whatever this is, and other people find out... this won't be taken lightly. We're both women, Anna. Sisters at that. And to top it off, we're of the royal family. Everything has been designed for us to never happen." She finished as a single tear ran down her face.

Brushing away the single tear with her thumb, the princess gave a gentle smile.

"Fate only throws things our way if it knows we can overcome it. These obstacles? We can get through them. Together, Elsa."

"But the kingdom-"

"Look. I know that you care about the opinion of our kingdom, but a kingdom is only as happy as their ruler. I know you wouldn't be happy seeing me marry off to some high class royal priss. And I know _for a fact_ that _no one _could ever make you happier than I could..." Now taking a step closer, Anna reached her other hand up to cup the other cheek.

"Anna-"

"No one could love you the way I can.. the way I _do_. So please. For once, don't think about what the kingdom will think... think about what you feel_... about how I make you feel..._"

And she did. Crystal blue eyes bore into teal ones as Elsa began to let all of her feelings slowly surface. About how every touch from Anna sent shivers down her spine, every smile made her stomach flutter, every laugh made her heart implode with a fuzzy warmth, and especially how their kiss made Elsa feel -for once- warm all over.

Warmth. That's what Anna was to her. She was the sunshine forcing it's way through Elsa's storm. And Elsa felt the clouds begin to dissipate.

Without thinking, the Queen lightly pressed her lips against the redhead's, gently and hesitantly placing her hands on her waist, instinctively rubbing small circles with her thumb.

The kiss was gentle, and after a moment Elsa moved away to lean her forehead against Anna's as she let out a small chuckle.

"Think about how you make me feel? Anna, if only I could describe that feeling with words.."

Brushing her lips against the blonde's, Anna smiled

"Then describe with actions... Show me..."

Giving the older girl another kiss, the young redhead twined her fingers into blonde locks, pulling her closer.

Less hesitant now, Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's waist a bit and brought her hips closer, causing the young girl to moan into the kiss before roughly biting the blonde's lower lip.

Feeling a moan rip through her chest, Elsa forced Anna's back against the wall, crashing their lips together once more, letting their tongues fight for dominance.

After a few moments, the two broke away for air, panting as they tried to recollect themselves.

Slowly opening her eyes, Elsa began to realize what she had been doing

_Shit, after everything you've just said-_

Sensing the building paranoia in the blonde, Anna cupped both cheeks before pressing a chaste kiss on her lips

"Elsa, dont run away again. Please.", she whispered as she rested their foreheads together, running her hands through the ruffled braid, letting golden locks fall until the reached the small of her back.

"Anna.."

"Just. Worry about Elsa for once. What do _you_ want?"

Letting go of the small redheads waist, Elsa brought up both hands to aburn locks, gently releasing them from their braids, aswell.

Running her hands through loose hair, Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's forehead, smiling at the pleased hum the younger girl gave.

Leaning down so her lips were near Anna's ear, she whispered

"Right now? I really want to kiss you again"

Giving out a slight giggle, she redhead responded

"Then kiss me"

Grinning to herself, Elsa pressed a chaste kiss on Anna's neck, eliciting both a shiver and a moan from the young girl.

Letting out a pleased hum, Elsa smiled as she pressed another kiss

"I want to kiss you everywhere this time" She said against Anna's skin

Unable to form words, the young girl simply threw her hands into the blonde's hair and tugged roughly.

Feeling a warmth surge through her, Elsa roughly bit down on the juncture of Anna's neck and shoulder, causing the grip in her hair to tighten.

"Elsa..." She moaned as she threw her head back, causing the older girl's confidence to only grow as she bit down again, this time on her pulsepoint before she soothed the area with a kiss. All previous fears were thrown out of the window as Elsa reached down and cupped Anna's bottom with her hands; lifting her up, and also causing a suprised yelp when the redhead realized she was being lifted, but still she wrapped her legs around Elsa's waist.

Becoming extremely aroused as the blonde took charge, Anna looked at Elsa and felt a wave of heat reach between her legs as she saw that all the panic that previously occupied her eyes were now gone. And in it's place, sheer lust glazed over icy blue eyes. Before she could stop herself, the redhead pulled Elsa's face to her again as she kissed her roughly, desperately trying to show Elsa how much she wants her.

If Elsa thought she was loosing control now, it was nothing compared to the feeling that overcame her when Anna began to grind her hips against the older girl's.

Elsa only tightened her grip on Anna's bottom as she let out another loud moan.

"Anna..." She breathed, now looking into teal eyes, searching for permission, which was clearly granted as the younger girl kissed her again, slowly grinding her hips against Elsa's.

"_Please,_ Elsa" she whispered.

Feeling a pressure swell in her chest, the older girl smirked as she moved Anna away from the wall and towards a room nearby, the redhead's legs still wrapped tightly around her waist.

Entering the room, Anna's jaw immediately dropped at the sight. Light blue lights seemed to bounce off of every inch of the room. And looking closely, she could see snowflakes carved along the walls, each different from the last. On the other end of the room was a soft bed and a window, giving off a view just as beautiful (if not more) as the view from the balcony. Taking in every inch of the room, Anna's legs slowly dropped and she was standing again, her fingers intertwined with Elsa's as the blonde lead her farther into the room-towards the bed.

"Els... this.. its just-whoa. It's beautiful. Is.. is this your room?"

Chuckling softly, the queen shook her head

"Actually.. its yours"

Cocking her head in confusion, the blonde let out another chuckle as she brought Anna's hand up to her lips, kissing each knuckle.

"Well, when I first got here- well, when i first built this palace- yes, it was to be alone. But.. I couldnt simply forget about you. So i built this spare room. And yes, i remember telling you to go home, but that was just becuase i felt as though i still couldn't control my powers. I was going to keep trying. I was going to practice controlling it. And when i finally had myself under control...well... i would just hope that you'd come see me again. Hope that... you wouldn't forget about me. This is my favorite room, Anna. I've wanted to show you it for quite some time now..."

Feeling tears well in her eyes, Anna cupped Elsa's cheek and kissed her as passionately as she possibly could.

"Oh Elsa, I could never forget about you. Even if i wanted to. You've literally etched yourself into my heart, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Elsa.."

Pulling the young girl closer to her, she kissed her as she eased her body onto the bed, hovering over her.

"I love you too, snowflake" She said as she smiled into her neck. "So much"

Trailing kisses along as much exposed skin as she could, Elsa came to a halt when skin met fabric.

"Well, this wont do" She rasped as she began to strip the young girl down until she was in her bra and underwear.

She sat back onto Anna's hips and marveled and the perfect freckled body that laid beneath her. Trailing her nails along the surface of the girls stomach, the blonde felt a surge of pleasure when Anna shivered at the contact and arched her back as she slowly closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I love you"

Opening her eyes, Anna's smile widened as she flipped Elsa over and kissed her

"I love you too. However, i do think it's unfair that you're far more clothed than i am" She said with a pout as she sat back.

Chuckling lightly, Elsa flicked her wrist, allowing the dress to slowly flutte apart around them, chuckling again at Anna's expression as she watch the snowflakes dissappear in the air. Bringing her attention back down, she wore a look of complete admiration as she trailed her hands over the Queens exposed body. Leaning closer the redhead bit gently on her collarbone, causing the girl beneath her to arch her back and immediately wrap her hands into red locks.

"Anna.." She gasped

Biting down harder, the young girl then began to suck roughly, marking the perfect skin before trailing kisses along her chest.

"You're so beautiful, Elsa"

Before the Queen could respond, Anna took her left nipple into her mouth, sucking gently as the other hand began to kneed the other breast.

Feeling her body shudder, Elsa instinctively gasped and gripped harder at Anna's hair, pressing her closer as she arched her hips upward.

Grinning, the ginger gently forced Elsa's hips down with her own, stiffling a moan

"Not just yet, love." She whispered as she bit gently on the hardened numb before flicking her tongue over it, elliciting another moan from the girl beneath her.

Soon, she release the bud with a pop and began to give the same amount of attention to the other as her hands began to wander along porcelin skin.

"Anna...p-please" Elsa whimpered as her grip tightened.

Once she felt as though she gave enough attention to the now erect bud, she made her way back up to her sisters lips, exploring her mouth. The red head gasped when she felt Elsa grip at the small of her back, grinding their hips together. With another wave of pleasure ripping through her, Anna kissed the queen passionately as she shifted a bit to the side, giving more space for her hands to roam. As she slowly began to kiss the down the blonde's neck, she stopped at the collarbone and bit softly as her hand continued to desend down between the queens thighs, cause her hips to buck at the contact.

Sliding her hand down slick folds, Anna couldn't help but moan at how wet Elsa already was. Begining to rub small circles around the bundle of nerves in an almost agonizingly slow pace.

"Anna!", she gasped as she arched her back and bit her lip.

"Hmm?" the redhead responded, smiling into Elsa's neck as she dipped her fingers lower, sliding them over her wet slit before rubbing her again, faster this time.

"P-please just-"

The Queen couldnt properly form words as she continued to gasp and whimper beneath Anna

"Please what" Anna rasped into her ear, her finger picking up pace

"Please j- just... oh _god_. Anna, please...just _take me_!"

Smiling again, the princess bit the Queens ear, tugging a bit before whispering

"My pleasure"

Pressing their lips together, Anna eased one finger into the girl beneath her, causing Elsa to hiss in the slight pain. After a moment, pleasure gradually began to overcome the Queen as she sunk her hips lower onto Anna's hand, causing the redhead to moan.

Feeling the walls around her finger ease, Anna began pulsing her finger at a slow rate. When she saw the queens face become overwhelmed with pleasure as she furrowed her brows and gasped lightly, Anna then slowly pulled out, causing the girl to whimper at the lost of contact. Then, Anna placed her finger at the wet entrace again, and this time, added a second as she wasted no time thrusting the two digits in and out.

"_Oh_ _fuck! Anna_!" The queen gasped as she threw her arms around the young girl and brought her closer, biting her shoulder in an attempt to stiffle her moan as she bucked her hips, keeping pace.

"I love you" The girl whispered as she quickened her movements, going faster, _harder_.

"Anna...Anna" she continued to moan, her nails scratching at the girls freckled back, surely leaving red welts. But Anna didnt mind, she just continued to take her harder.

Soon the queen began to feel a warmth overtake her, becoming a radiating heat once it reached her core. However, before she could fall over the edge, the two fingers eased and came to a stop, slowly pulling out of her. As she let out a whimper at the lost contact, she opened her eyes and saw a young redhead smiling down.

"God you're so fucking cute, Elsa" She said. Then she began kissing her way down again, but this time, she didnt stop at her breasts, she continued her way down until she was positioned between the older girls thighs. Kissing her thigh gently, she then bit down, immediately running her tongue along the area soothingly.

Barely able to move, the Queen managed to perch herself onto her elbows and glace down at the smiling redhead. Watching as she placed a gently kiss on her bundle of nerves.

Opening her eyes, Anna locked on to Elsa's face as she slowly trailed her tongue up the wet slit before gently taking the hardened bud into her mouth, sucking gently.

That notion alone almost drove Elsa over the edge as she moaned loundly and fell back onto the bed, her hands immediately reaching for red hair as she bucked her hips into Anna's mouth.

Feeling encouraged, Anna continued to flick her tongue over the hardened clit, sucking on it occassionally as she positioned her fingers at the entrance yet again. With no hesitation, she thrusted inside, contiuing at the pace she left off at.

Elsa began to see stars as she continued grinding her hips in rhythm with Anna's movements, her moans becoming louder as she reached the edge.

"Oh_ fuck_. God, Anna. Im... im_ so close_.. I-"

Before the older girl could continue, Anna thrusted hard again as she sucked on the bundle of nerves, feeling the walls around her two fingers clench.

Screaming her lover's name as she climaxed, the queen arched her back off of the bed and stiffened, the feeling of bliss paralyzing her. Anna slowly moved in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm.

Feeling her body loosening, Elsa slowly lowered herself onto the bed, now panting. She managed to contain a moan as she felt her sister remove herself from inside her, but couldnt stop the shudder that ripped through her at the feeling of Anna kissing her sensitive bud softly, lapping at her juices before crawling back up to her.

When she made her way up to the shaken blonde, Anna kissed her again, only causing Elsa to moan again at the taste of herself. Laying herself next to the panting girl, Anna pulled her into a gently embrace.

"W..wow.." Anna breathed, giggling to herself, "That was just..._wow_"

The blonde managed to chuckle at her sister's loss of words, for once.

"Yeah..that really was wow." she managed to say, still trying to catch her breath.

Smiling again, Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa, but was taken by surprise when she felt the blonde throw her weight on her, now hovering about with a dark smirk.

"Elsa? What're you-"

Her words were muffled by a kiss. When Elsa parted with her, she smirked.

"Your turn"

* * *

_**This was my first time writing the frick frack, so forgive me if it wasn't as good as anyone had hoped. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Her words were muffled by a kiss. When Elsa parted with her, she smirked._

_"Your turn"_

* * *

With a smirk, Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna again, slowly, as the younger girl brought her arms up and wrapped them around the blonde's neck.

After giving a slight moan, the queen broke the kiss, pressing her lips against Anna's forhead before resting her own on it

"_God, how you make me feel..._"

Giggling, Anna began to lightly scratch her nails against Elsa's scalp as she pulled her in for another kiss.

Biting her lip roughly, the redhead arched her back, giving Elsa time to slid her hand under her and unlasp her bra.

Slowly sliding the bra off of her, Elsa sat back, stradling her now half naked younger sister, taking in the sight before her.

Watching as Elsa's eyes wandered all over her now exposed chest, Anna couldn't help but feel her cheeks grow warm in slight embarrassment as she began to raise her arms in an attempt to cover herself.

Snapping back into her senses, Elsa quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them on each side of her head.

"Anna, there's no need to be embarrassed, you're gorgeous."

Feeling her blush grow even more, the redhead turned her head to the side. "I-I am?" She stammered.

Chuckling to herself, Elsa released one of her wrists and gently cupped Anna's face, forcing her to look at her again.

Lowering herself, She brought her nose to brush against Anna's freckled one. "Mhmm". Lowering herself further, she lightly brushed their lips together.

"Absolutely"

Slowly the Queen began to trail kisses from the corner of her mouth down to her neck and hovered above her pulse point. She placed a gently kiss before biting down and sucking; being sure to leave a mark.

Anna gasped and grabbed fistfuls of Elsa's hair, urging her to continue.

The queen obliged. Smiling against the crook of Anna's neck, Elsa gently ran her tongue along the fresh lovebite soothingly, earning a small moan from the freckled beauty under her.

She then began to kiss and nip her way down past her collar bone, stopping at her chest.

Elsa began to trail kisses to her left nipple, pausing to glance up at Anna before flicking the now erect bud with her tongue.

Feeling the tug on her hair and Anna's arched back press her closer only caused Elsa to ravage more, now taking the bud into her mouth and sucking, bringing her other hand to knead Anna's other breast. Soon she released Anna's nipple and lightly blew frosted air over it, causing Anna to hiss and tug harder.

After giving both an equal amount of attention, Elsa began to kiss down Anna's stomach, feeling the muscles beneath her twitch as she slowly trailed her nails down her freckled sides, leaving a thin line of frost in it's wake.

Pausing at the hem of her underwear, Elsa took the time to place another fresh love bite, smiling when she felt Anna instinctively buck her hips again.

After soothing the mark with a kiss, Elsa glanced up to find Anna glaring at her.

"Elsa."

"Yes, princess?"

"Take them off"

Smiling, the queen gently placed her fingers at her sister's sides, sliding the tips under the hem of her underwear. With her smile growing, she pulled at them and snapped them against her sister's skin as she placed another kiss on her lower abdomen.

"Take what off?"

Looking at Anna's glare grow more intense, Elsa couldn't stop herself from chuckling as she slowly began to pull down Anna's underwear, not breaking eye contact.

Once the last piece of clothing was removed, Elsa slowly placed a kiss on Anna's inner thigh, feeling her chest swell at the sound of Anna moaning.

Bringing herself to Anna's sex, she blew cold air again, earning a gasp from Anna; but before she could protest, Elsa quickly placed her mouth on her, gently stroking her with her tongue.

Placing her hands back on Anna's inner thighs, Elsa urged them farther apart, allowing herself more access. Gliding her toungue along Anna's slit, she paused at the bundle of nerves; smiling as Anna struggled for breath. When their eyes locked once more, Elsa slowly wrapped her lips around Anna's bundle of nerves, circling it once or twice before sucking gently.

Anna felt her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as she began to breath heavily and grind her hips against her sisters mouth. Glancing down, she saw that her sister was still looking at her. She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips when she felt her sister remove her mouth. But that whimper soon became a moan when she looked at Elsa's lips to find them glistening with what was no doubt Anna's wetness.

Absentmindedly licking her lips, Anna gestured to Elsa with her index finger to come closer. The blond happily oblidged as she slowly made her way back up until she was hovering but an inch away from Anna's face. Now that Elsa was close, she could practically see her sister's eyes dialate. She could feel her hunger grow at the sight of it.

Gazing down at Elsa's glossy lips, the young girl slowly stuck her tongue out, trailing it along the blondes bottom lip before biting down and sucking; moaning at the taste of herself.

Elsa couldn't help but moan with her. Hand she not have already been in bed, her knees wouldv'e surely given out.

Slowly releasing her sister's lip, Anna opened her eyes and locked on to Elsa's.

As crystal blue eyes bore into teal ones- both glossed over with lust and admiration- Elsa trailed her hand down Anna's stomach and placed two fingers between her folds, slickening them.

Anna, fully aware of what's to come, urged her on with a small roll of her hips.

Feeling the young redhead roll her hips, Elsa kept her eyes locked on Anna's as her finger's slowly slid in. She heard the girl gasp, but neither broke eye contact as Elsa fully emerged herself into the girl.

Anna slowly rolled her head back and let out a long moan as Elsa began to move her fingers. Elsa herself moaned at both the feeling and sight of her sister.

Soon enough her thrusts came quicker and harder, Anna bucking her hips to match.

"_Elsa.._" She moaned as she felt herself nearing the edge. Just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, Elsa _curled_ her fingers.

As the young redhead arched her back and screamed her sister's name as she climaxed, she threw her arms around her sister's neck and brought her close.

Elsa couldn't help as she came again at the sound of her sister's orgasm. In an attempt to muffle herself, the Queen roughly bit down on the juncture of Anna's neck and shoulder; surely leaving a mark.

As both girls began to come down from their high, Elsa -helping Anna ride out her orgasm- slowed the pace of her fingers to a stop before pulling them out and bringing them to her mouth for a taste.

Watching Elsa glide her tongue across her slick fingers, Anna couldn't help but feel slightly aroused again.

Elsa, sensing this, smiling gently, leaned forward and pressed their lips together. This time, there was no lust or hunger. Just passion.

Finally gaining control of their breathing, both girls rested their foreheads against each other, smiling.

"I- ... that was..."

"Wow?" Elsa finished with a giggle

Tucking a blonde hair behind Elsa's ear, she leaned up and kissed the tip of her nose.

"To say the least" Anna said as she giggled with her.

Elsa only smiled, trailing her thumb along Anna's jaw as she leaned close.

"You're beautiful" She whispered before bringing their lips together for another passionate kiss.

After several moments of tongues gliding along each other, Anna broke the kiss.

"You're beautifuller"

Both girls chuckled at the comment, bringing them back to when Anna had first said it at Elsa's corination.

_My corination..._

Elsa's chuckles soon died down until she was silent as her mind wandered off to the night that she left her sister and placed their home in the middle of an internal winter. Her heart began to clench at the feelings that must've been swirling through Anna.

_Anna..._

Instantly flashing to the moment Anna came to bring her home, images of Anna stumbling up to her feet after Elsa had struck her flashed in her mind.

_I hurt her..._

Then another image. This being right before Hans struck her. After he told her of Anna's death.

_I..._

Then of her turning after hearing a strangled cry; only to face Anna. Now frozen in a protective stance over her- preventing any harm from coming.

_I killed her._

"Els."

Leaving the depths of her mind, her vision focused on a beautiful freckled girl laying beneath her, red hair sprawled on the pillow she was resting on. Raising a hand, she reached for the lock of red hair that was once blonde. A familiar feeling a guilt began to rise in her chest. Anna, noticing her sisters expression darkened for a moment, brought her hand up to cup her cheek, gently rubbing her thumb against the soft skin.

"Elsa, look at me"

And she did. Elsa locked eyes on her sister as she fought back any tears.

"I don't blame you for what happened that night. Or for what happened when I came to get you."

"You should..."

"But I don't. Because there's no reason for me to. I understand why you left. You know that."

She looked to the side, not wanting her sister to see her expression fall. She kept her voice low and at a whisper. "I killed you."

"You _saved_ me."

Elsa immediately stiffened at the last sentence and she let go of the lock of hair she was still absentmindedly twirling.

Sensing her sister's confusion, Anna flashed a smile.

"True love will thaw a frozen heart, Els."

Cocking her head to the side slightly, Elsa raised a brow.

"I'm sorry. I'm not following."

Smiling again at her sister, Anna began to run her hands through her hair, nearly getting lost in the blonde locks.

"That day, when I came to bring you back. When you... when your ice hit me, Kristoff took me to the trolls. Grand pabbie- he said that 'true love will thaw a frozen heart.' So I decided to come back to find Hans." The young redhead felt her sister wince above her slightly at the mention of his name, but continued. "I though that if I kissed Hans, I'd be okay.. but when he left, I finally realized that I had absolutely no idea what love was. Then Olaf came..." She said with a chuckle, remembering the clumsy snowman and his attempts to keep her warm, despite him almost melting.

"He helped me try to understand. 'It's when you put someone else's needs before yours, like Kristoff.' Then, I realized that Kristoff loved me. But what I didn't realize in that moment was that you did the same. You sacrificed your childhood, your _happiness_, for me. To make sure I would be okay. I thought that you just wanted to throw me away, Elsa. But- it was the exact opposite. You wanted to hold me close, but you were scared. I should've known. All those times I've tried to get you out of your room, but gave up and left to mine...all those times I've just sat there and cried..and then the snow started to fall outside. And the frost would start to make patterns on my window."

"The most beautiful patterns I've ever seen. There was no way that just seemed to happen naturally, and every time I cried. I felt so calm watching the snow fall and the frost creep up the edges of my window. I felt like deep down, I've always been drawn to that sight. It always reminded me of you and I never knew why. But it always helped me."

Closing her eyes for just a moment, Anna took a deep breath. And when she opened them again, she was met with striking blue eyes, pleading for her to continue.

"I didnt realize then, I was just heading straight for Kristoff. But then I saw you lying on the frozen fjord...with Hans walking towards you with his sword in his hand. I knew that there was no way I could get to Kristoff and reach you in time. So I started making my way towards you as fast as I could. I-I thought I wasn't going to make it, Els. But I kept forcing my legs to go."

She paused and continued stroking Elsa's cheek, wiping away a tear that was threatening to escape.

"Before everything went numb, I heard it. Hans' sword. I heard it brake. I knew.. I knew he couldn't hurt you, and I was happy for that. The numbness..the cold...it didn't bother me."

"Oh Anna. I'm so-"

"Do you want to know why it didn't bother me?"

Searching her sister's eyes for an answer, Elsa managed to croak out a faint "Why?"

"Because I felt warm. The warmest I've ever felt in my entire life. I was enclosed in your ice, Els. Its like.. it's like I was being held in by your pent up feelings. I felt what you felt. I felt your fear, your sadness, but your love? God Elsa. Your love. I was completely covered but I wanted more. I wanted to drown in it. I wanted to return that love to you tenfold..I still do."

This time it was Elsa turn to wipe the tears that were now falling freely down the sides of Anna's face, they were both crying at this point, but held gently smiles.

"You sacrificed yourself for me.." Elsa whispered through another choked sob. Anna chuckled lightly, as if anything louder would shatter the intimacy between them at this moment.

"I love you."

They stared lovingly between each other before Anna continued

"I was such an idiot. To think that those were just feelings I was suppose to have for you as my sister. That my feelings for Kristoff was what love was suppose to be like. But, I realize now that this is love, Elsa. Ever since we first kissed, I knew. It's like, when I kissed you, I felt your love radiate through my chest again. I couldn't let it go. Now I know what love is. This. The way i'm holding you right now isn't me holding a sister. It's me holding a lover."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Elsa had no words. She just continued staring into Anna's eyes for a few more moments before she lunged in for a kiss. She only hoped that the kiss could express at least a fraction of the multiple things running through her head. She felt like it did, feeling Anna smile against her lips.

Slowly their lips stilled and Elsa pulled away slightly, but kept her eyes closed.

"Anna.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to run away from you, from _us_"

Opening her eyes slowly, she searched the teal eyes that were but an inch or two away.

Placing a chaste kiss against Elsa's lips, Anna gave her the warmest smile she could muster.

"Dont say sorry, silly. I'm here now, aren't I? I know you won't run away. And hey, even if you try to again for whatever reason, I'll always come back to you."

Elsa smiled. "I'll never give you a reason to do so. I'm not running away, I'll never leave your side, Anna"

Feeling her tears well again, the young redhead nearly couldn't speak past the lump in her throat.

"Do... do you promise?"

"I promise."

With that, the princess wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled her down for another kiss, each cementing their words with the action.

Lowering herself onto the bed, Elsa pulled Anna so she was resting against her chest now, sighing contently.

"You know, we should really be heading back to the castle now."

"I'm aware. But just lay with me a bit longer. We did both get here early in the day. And it's not dark yet."

Anna hummed her approval and cuddled closer into Elsa, resting her head right above her heartbeat.

"Els?"

"Hmm?"

"What're we going to do about the ball tomorrow?"

She felt the queen stiffen at the question. Clearly she didn't think about that either.

"Say no."

"Say...no?"

Shuffling so they could look each other in the eyes, Elsa looked at her sternly before answering again.

"Say no. I wont agree to any proposals, and you dont agree to any. U-unless uhm. You truely find somone whom-"

Anna silenced her by placing her lips against her own.

"_Don't_ even finish that sentence." With a smile, "We'll both say no. Then just take it from there."

Elsa smiled and nodded, then began to lay down again, pulling Anna with her until she was resting on her chest again.

Running her hands through red locks, the Queen finally felt at peace.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

* * *

_**...All I can say is I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff**_

_***cue dramatic music***_

_**Anyway! Quick thanks to my friend Kya, who's been helping me out.**_

_**Reviews anyone?**_

_**p.s. Any other questions or something? Feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr!- **__**fuckimshippingit is me**_

_**hope you guys enjoyed! :)**_


End file.
